The Kiss
by Kaedryn
Summary: Not like all those blasted annoying J/L ones. Well. Maybe it is. You decide. Lily decides to go James. Basically, some fluff. Not much to it. Ranblings, basically.


_**Disclaimer:** Yepp. I'm JK, and I'm rich, and I'm not twelve, and I don't have to go to school... Really, the list of things I'm not could go on and on and on._

_Muahahaha. One-shot. I know. This one is really random, and makes no sense. You'll get over it though. I promise. _

* * *

"Peter. No. You move your wand like _this_. Not _this_." James said, exasperated. He'd been tutoring Peter in Transfiguration, and, so far, they were doing horribly. James was running out of patience, and Peter was still at the same level they had been at three hours ago.

"Just give up already! I'm tired of hearing you tell Petey to do that!" Sirius said from his upside-down position on the couch. Sirius and Remus both had been studying for Muggle Studies, though Sirius was the one having difficulties.

"So these muggles have to plug this radiator in, and it plays boring music?" He asked for the umpteenth time that evening. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No. First off, it is a _radio. _A radiator is an entirely different object. And when you plug it in, turn it on by the switch, and then move the antenna around, then, yes, it plays music. Boring to some, not boring to others." He explained, before turning back to his book about how vacuums worked. It was very interesting, and he had just reached the spot where the book was telling him about how they functioned by their gears.

The common room door opened just then, and all four boys turned to the door, thankful for the intrusion. Everyone was out and about, as it was a Hogsmeade trip, and the few students who hadn't gone were out on the grounds, excluding the boys, as they had thought studying was more important, though they had had to literally tie Sirius down to get him to stay.

"Why aren't you guys at Hogsmeade?" Remus asked politely, eyeing all three girls, from Lily to Liz to Kaitlyn. Lily was in the middle, though she looked like she was trying to hide between the other two. Finally, she gave up, and, with a sigh, came forward when Kaitlyn was about to answer.

"Potter, can I speak to you a moment?" She asked quietly, staring at him and only him, and ignoring the incurious glances and stares of her friends and his friends.

He himself was looking at her strangely, though he did give in.

"Gladly, before I murder Wormy." He said, sighing, though he was grinning. "After you." He said, motioning to the stairs to the boys' dorm. She readily went over, and, not looking back, walked slowly up the stairs. Once she reached the top, she pulled open the door and, letting him pass her into the room, followed behind, gently closing the door.

"Excuse me." He said, motioning for her to move away from the door. She did so, moving aside a few steps, as he pulled his wand out.

"Hmm. Let's see. Hearing. Opening. Seeing…" He said to himself, as he cast charms and spells at the doors, then the windows, then the room in general. No one would be able to intrude upon them in anyway, shape, or form. He turned to Lily, whom was pacing back and forth in her corner of the room.

"What did you want?" He asked gently, caressing her with his eyes. She looked up at him, and slowly, ever so slowly, converged in on him, stopping only when she was but a few inches away from him. He pocketed his wand quickly while he awaited her answer.

"I have to tell you something…" She murmured, staring up at him, her eyelids drooping down slightly. He had an urge to wrap his arms around her, but held it back, knowing she'd object and probably flee the room.

"What?" He asked slowly, intoxicated by her smell and eyes, and looming closeness. She grinned up at him once, before she swiftly moved in to him, and wrapped his arms around his neck, her body molding into his. Shocked by her movement, James paused hesitantly before he, too, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kiss me. Please." She urged, staring at him, before resting her head against his chest, knowing he'd be pestered by the sudden change in heart. She sighed once, keeping her head against his chest.

"Don't ask me why. I'm not infiltrated with Dark Magic. In third year, in the girls' dormitory, you came in and turned my hair pink, and then, after I threatened to levitate you out the window, you changed the bottom pink, but left the top pink, so I wouldn't notice. When Kaitlyn came and told me, I went down into the common room, and levitated you above the fire, and swore I'd singe your hair off, which I did. But then Sirius took pity on you, and did some spell so you have hair again. Only Sirius, me, you, and Kaitlyn know about that, and Sirius and Kaitlyn don't know about the part when you came in the Dormitory." She said, resting her head against his chest still, not looking up to see his face or reaction, just waiting for his decision.

When he rested his own chin atop her head, she smiled to herself, knowing his decision. She still didn't move, didn't want him to move, either.

"I remember that. Sirius wouldn't leave me alone about that for the rest of the year, and he still brings it up occasionally." He told her, grinning like she was doing, even if the other couldn't see.

And then, at the same time, they both moved their heads, their heads now forehead to forehead, nose to nose. They were both staring into the eyes of the other, the closeness intoxicating, both of their eyelids drooping down ever-so-much.

And then, a second later, their lips were touching. Hesitantly at first, yet slowly gaining passion and heat. The longing of the past six or seven years converged in on them both, intoxicating them both with the passion and heat. The kiss was slowly increasing its' height, both of them being pulled even more into the kiss.

When they both pulled away, it was to leave them both panting for breath, clinging and leaning on the other; needing the other for support and strength.

"I love you." They both murmured at the same time, their love then being as strong as the love of Liz and Sirius, Kaitlyn and Remus… Molly and Arthur. Of anyone. Their love was strongest then, at that point, when they both joined in it, together, including the other person, needing the other person.

And not even their soon deaths could break that apart. Nothing could. Nothing could, or would, ever break James Potter and Lily Evans apart again. Nothing, ever again. They finally found their love for the other, and it was staying forever.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Tell me if you like it or not. I had fun writing it; it took my head away from the fact that I was supposed to be doing my homework._


End file.
